lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
White Mustang (song)
|DS = |next = "Summer Bummer" |previous = "Cherry" |album = Lust for Life |MiX= }} "White Mustang" is a song by Lana Del Rey. It was co-written with Rick Nowels and co-produced with Nowels, Kieron Menzies and Dean Reid. It is featured on her fifth studio album and fourth major-label studio album, Lust for Life. Background On June 8, 2017, Del Rey shared a video on Instagram and Facebook of herself listening to a snippet of the song.https://www.facebook.com/lanadelrey/videos/1599474376761673/ It was confirmed that the song was titled "White Mustang" and would be featured on Lust for Life. On July 6, 2017, Del Rey posted a second video of herself listening to a snippet of the song.https://www.instagram.com/p/BWOLlYhFcpS/?taken-by=lanadelrey Critical reception and composition "White Mustang" runs at exactly two minutes and forty-four seconds, making it the shortest song on Lust for Life. Jon O'Brien of Prefixmag complimented the song for Del Rey's whistling during the outro, noting that it was an intriguing production touch.http://www.prefixmag.com/reviews/lust-for-life/204097/ Liddy Cudmore of Paste grouped the song alongside "Cherry", saying that "these are soundtracks for film noirs that never existed, right down to the slow-down-the-stairs-footstep percussion".https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2017/07/lana-del-rey-lust-for-life-review.html Live performances Del Rey performed the song live for the first time at her Lust for Life listening party and performance hosted by Spotify at No Vacancy in Los Angeles, California, on July 20, 2017. Del Rey performed the song live again at Lollapalooza Paris in Paris, France, on July 23, 2017 and has been apart of the setlist for many of her 2017 summer festival shows. Cross-references * The line "I like(d) you a lot" is also used in "Music to Watch Boys To" and "You Can Be the Boss". * Reference to "Summer Bummer". * "Hold me in your arms" is a lyric from "Never Let Me Go". * A killer is also mentioned in "Serial Killer". * White cars are also mentioned in "Axl Rose Husband" and "Diet Mountain Dew". * A white mustang also appears in the "Born to Die" music video. Music video Background On July 27, 2017, Del Rey announced during a livestream on Instagram that a music video for the song would be released. She described it as futuristic, similarly to the "Love" and "Lust for Life" music videos and would be directed by Rich Lee. On July 28, Del Rey revived her defunct Twitter account (@MissDaytona), to post a quick four second preview of the official music video.https://twitter.com/MissDaytona/status/891124518307090434 On September 7, 2017, Del Rey shared a longer clip of the music video,https://twitter.com/LanaDelRey/status/905926536749924352 and on September 12, she shared another clip of the beginning of the video and confirmed the release date to be September 13, 2017. Lyrics Credits ;Personnel *Lana Del Rey — vocals, songwriting, production *Rick Nowels — songwriting, production, piano, synthesizer, Mellotron *Kieron Menzies — production, engineering, mixing, drums, percussion, synthesizer, strings *Dean Reid — production, engineering, mixing, drums, bass, synthesizer, effects *Trevor Yasuda — engineering, keyboards *Chris Garcia — engineering *Adam Ayan — mastering ;Technical *Published by R-Rated Music administered by EMI April Music Inc. (Global Music Rights) / Sony / ATV Music Publishing (ASCAP) *Recorded at The Green Building, Los Angeles and Hampstead Studios, London *Mastered at Gateway Mastering, Portland, Maine Charts References Category:Lust for Life songs Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Music videos Category:Lust for Life music videos